


Slice of lemon

by LadySidious



Series: Lucky Reader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Marathon Faradien, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lucky reader sees her fantasies come true, crouching on the desk of a certain Sith Lord.<br/>/Marathon Faradien - Day 11/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first lemon I've ever wrote. I'm so proud! X') Pure PWP.  
> ... Yet it feels weird to me (I'm feeling a bit ashamed of what I wrote :|), so tell me if you enjoyed it! ;)
> 
> I'm from France and it's uncommon for me to write a story directly in English, but I wanted to try, so I apologise for any mistake you could find in the text, even if I corrected the ones I found.

“You like being taken on my desk as if you were a little Sith whore, don't you?” Sidious purred in your ear. “It makes you feel special, perhaps. But the only thing special about you on this instant, my dear, is that you have a well-sized pussy to welcome my big dick.”

You moaned with pleasure. You were on his desk, and he was taking you from behind. The slow back and forth movement of his hips has become natural, as if your bodies were made to be reunited together in this position.

You heard Sidious growling behind you. His eyes has turned yellow from desire at the same instant his dick began to harden in your grip.

“Stop moaning,” Sidious hissed. “I want you to _beg_ for me.”

“My – my Lord. Please – please, harder!” Almost immediately, his hip thrusts became quicker, and you sensed your whole body shaking under all the sensations you were feeling. Finally, both of you climaxed at unison, and you sensed him ejaculate in you.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome xD  
> I still have some doubts on the conjugation of a couple of verbs :x
> 
> Facebook page for the Sidious fandom: Sidious Army (https://www.facebook.com/Sidious-Army-1195742597104496/)


End file.
